sway with me
by shiroyuki91
Summary: hinata is torn between The hansome kazekage gaara and the last hier of a great clan sasuke. but what she doesn't know is sasuke is falling for her  what will happen at the ball ?  ppl keep in mind this is my first story so hope you like it


**I don't own naruto or any character in the following story**

The alarm clock screeching high way to hell by ac/dc as she poked her head out of the sheets and slammed her arm out a few time on the night stand before turning off the alarm clock. She sat up and sung feet around to the side of the bed and walked over to the bathroom the floor was cold and she longed to be back in her bed .she finally made it in front of the sink and saw her pale lavender eyes looking back at her she sigh and proceded to washed her face. The warm water it felt so nice and invigorated her; she then turned to the rest of her hygienic products and continued her mourning ritual while at the other side of town he was doing the same.

His black hair fell on his face his coal eyes harden into a glare o how he hated to get up so early but he had much to do training, tux shopping, and of coarse go to the shinobi ball and it was mandatory he go . for weeks his fan girls chased him asking if he could be their dates but turned them all down ,he came back to the village for this he asked him self as he got dressed and walked down to the training grounds only to see . the hyuuga heiress practicing her taijutsu he watched her hit the target tree with her palms over and over then her arms fell down by her sides they where battered, bloody and bruised but she picked them up again and continued . I walked out of the shrubs so maybe she would notice me "ohaiyo hinata-san" she jumped from her place and turned around.

" aaaa-no ooo-hiayo sa-suke-san" his eyes cold and dark yet they didn't scare me then there my stomach began to rumble . I felt the heat come up to my face he just smirked and reached into his back pocket and pulled out some rice balls ."Here take one" he said in his apathetic voice I stood there I reached out and grabbed one out of his hand "ari-arigato" I said unsure "we-well I-I-I have to go" I walked around him thinking that was oddly kind of him. Sasuke nice wow that sounded really strange to think hmm I wonder if this was some part of naruto doing .

She ran home so she could she heal her wounds and go to her shift at the hospital.

she walked off her long hair swaying and hitting the small of her back he stood there thinking about cute she looked when blushed. Did sasuke uchiha the stoic apathetic emo king just think that … what ever like it mattered she like the dobe . she's liked him since there days back in the academy he sighed to him self. Too wrapped up in his thoughts to train he looked down at the rice ball in his hand. Might as well he took a bite of the rice ball then sat the base of a tree. He kept sighing while he ate the rice ball then he noticed the butterfly with is lavender wings had landed on his knees he brought his finger to his knees so that the butter fly would crawled on to his finger . the butter fly seemed to crawl on to his finger hastily then fly off . he got up and walked over the hospital he wanted to talk to hinata maybe he could find out why she likes the dobe so much .

she donned her nurse's uniform and made her way over to the nursery ,sure sakura and ino could heal people on the battle field better than she can but she took pride in seeing konohas future shinobi we're taken care of. She walked into a room the walls white and yellow the room smelled of a mix of baby shampoo and powder and refreshing feeling as the smell wafted in to her nose . in one of the bassinets there was a stir ,there where only 4 babies to take care of today unlike yesterday she made her way over to the bassinet she picked up the lil infant and put the very tip of her finger to the baby's lips the baby gently suckled on her finger . I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle and baby formula and made the infant her milk then I went to a corner and sat down . the infant still in her arms waiting for the bottle of the formula . I read her little name bracelet "hi there Aiko Kyohaku" I put the formula bottle to her lips . her little lips wrapped the top of the bottle and she began to eat… luckily none of the babies woke up.

The nurses stationed was buzzing with gossip bout what was happening in konoha, I walked over to sakura "hey sasuke-kun what are you doing here" she asked probably hoping I would ask her to the ball. "um- I'm looking for hinata do you know where I could find her" I said her facial expression was priceless it was a mix between shocked, dismay and anger. "um sure" she pointed down the hall "it's the third door to your left" her voice a little shaky I walked down the hallway to the door . I slowly opened it and looked in the walls lined with bassinets and the room smells of baby shampoo and there she was over in the corner in a rocking chair feeding a baby. "so this is what you do at the hospital I always wondered what it was" I said in my most uninterested voice . she looked at me with a little confusion "sa-sasuke-san what are you doing here "she said then one of the babies started to cry she stood up still trying to feed the baby in her arms. I put my hand up as to stop her I walked over to the bassinet and picked up the little baby and rocked him in my arms until he seemed soothed and he fell asleep in my arms. I put the baby back in it bassinet "to answer your question I wanted to talk to you" she looked at me with a smile on her face "you'll be a-a-a gr-grate dad some-some day" she said her face slightly a blush . I started to blush and I let it slip yes people a smile then it disappears faster than can say datte-bayo but I pretty sure she saw it.

He smiled what a shock " you know you should smile more often you look cute when you smile" then he looked at me all shocked. "what" I asked " I think that's the first time I've heard you talk with out stuttering" I was in shocked I hadn't notice maybe because I felt so comfortable around him. He smirked "so are you ever going to tell the dobe you like he " bluntly stated I felt my jaw drop. "AAA-aano sa-sa-sasuke-san but wh-why I don'tlikehim" I speed my way through last of bit of my sentence knowing I couldn't finish it. My face was hot form my blush he just smirked " I've seen the way you look at him" he continued to smirk. Then I smirked only if he knew then he looked confused " yes I used to have a crush on naruto-kun but I love him like a brother now" I stated " I think I like two people I'm sorta torn between the two" I went and put the infant back in her bassinet. I walked back over to the cabinets then felt myself slipping I prepared myself to hit the ground but didn't I was wrapped in two strong arms. I looked up to see his piercing black coal eyes looking back at me "are you ok ' he said I don't now why but I felt my heart to race. " ye-yea I'm fine" I said "thank you" at that moment the door opened looked to see who was standing there not realizing I was still in sasuke arms . "am I interrupting something" his fiery red hair messy and cute his teal eyes lonely and yet sincere . "ano gaara-kun ano sasuke justed keeped me from falling is all" I was blushing as I got out from under sasukes arm .

She pushed herself away from me "hinata I got someone to cover your shift" he said in a manatone voice "really" she looked happy "so I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch" he smiled. I didn't know gaara could smile she smiled back "sure" then she turned and looked at me "ano saskue-san I'll see you later at the ball" she ran to the door where gaara was standing. Hinata and gaara no that was impossible gaara is a monster and but he seemed like he was really happy around her maybe they would be good for each other. No tonight I will see for myself if I have a chance with her I must try I'm an uchiha & we do not give up. I sighed heavily and looked up at hinatas replacement she stood there she aw struck I walked to the door I just smirked at her then walked back to the nurses station. " see ya later sakura" I waved "k later gator" she waved back . I walked out of the hospital trying to think of what I was going to do next o yes tux shopping.

I walked to ichiraku ramen shop with gaara-kun he crealed his voice " um hinata I was wondering if you would go to the shinobi ball with me" he smile a smiled that could melt me into a puddle. "I –I would love to go with you" I smiled back but I think who was sasuke taking anyways we finally got to the ramen shop . we sat together outcame a very pregnant ayame "ayame how are so how far along are you"I asked " um 8 months today"she smiled we all knew her and iruka sensi were very happy together. "I'm soo happy for you" I smiled " thank you – so what can I get you to day?" she asked "um" I put my finger to my lip " I will have a small miso what about you gaara" I truned to him " I'll have the same" he said. "ok I'll be back with your oeder" and she disapper with that I truned back to gaara " so how is kankuro and temari" I haven't seen them in awhile mitgh as well ritght his face looked annoyed " temari and shikamaru are constantly making out when he comes and kankuro has 50 restraining orders agianst him cuz he can't control him self" she smiled a croocked smile. I jus started luaghing " I figured I won the bet " he looked at me curiouly "what bet?" he seemed amused " ino and I had a bet about how many restraining orders would be agianst him by the time you came back" he chuckled " so how much did you win" he smirked " not much 50 bucks" I admitted at that moment are food was put in front of us and out of the corner of my eye I saw sasuke with a bag that siad Tux R Us(lol toys r us)

There she was with him they both seemed to be having a good time and this in fruriated with me but then it donned on me today she told me she liked 2 people I wonder who this other person is . I heard it " OMG ITS SASUKE!" coming from my fan girls I started to run for my life truning corners has hard cuz I would see more of them. This was very annoying they were on my heels until I jumped a few fences i barely made it to my uchiha complex alive. I my breath has hard and labourd I went up stiars to my room and liad on my bed ithrew my tux to the foot of my bed I look at the time it was 1:30 I had time to kill so I fell asleep

Now its 5:45

I woke again relucntely got up and walked to the shower and stared to undress I walked into the shower I truned the hot water it felt soooo good I began to later up sighed her face came to mind hinata was very pretty and was nice . she came from a good family "ugh!!!" I can't lose my cool tonight" I sighed tomyself I truned on my shower radio Call Me Irresponsible by Michael Buble how approriate I thought I sighed takeing the in lyrics ( I suggest you put it on)

Call me irresponsibleCall me unreliableThrow in undependable, tooDo my foolish alibis bore you?Well, I'm not too clever, II just adore youSo, call me unpredictableTell me I'm impracticalRainbows, I'm inclined to pursueCall me irresponsibleYes, I'm unreliableBut it's undeniably trueThat I'm irresponsibly mad for youDo my foolish alibis bore you?Girl, I'm not too clever, II just adore youCall me unpredictableTell me that I'm so impracticalRainbows, I'm inclined to pursueGo ahead call me irresponsibleYes, I'm unreliableBut it's undeniably trueI'm irresponsibly mad for youYou know it's trueOh, baby it's true

The song ended I so steped out of the shower I looked at my self in the mirrow I sighed hevaily "call me irresponsible"

I look at my dress it hung on the door then I looked at the time it was 6:30 now my hiar was done and so was my make up I decide to finally put on my dress it was a baby blue dress it hung omy curves and pulled the spagettighy straps up and it was I never noticed how low it cut it showed qiute a lot of clevage I put on my shoes my strappy white shoe that made me 5'7'' not 5'4'' I looked at myself my curled hair looked shorter than it really was my smaller pecies of hair held back with pin and my I eye shawdow lavender lie my eyes I looked nice then there was a knock at the door " come in " I siad it was temari with a note in her hand she passed me the note it read

My dear hinata I had some urgent bussienes back at home I'm soory I could not take you to the ball but please have fun with out me

Love gaara

I sighed" cheerup hinata your coming rite" temari asked " yea I'm still going after I already got ready you crazy to think other wise " I smile sh began to giggle but I was sad because I wanted to go with gaara but sasuke probaly already has a date I sighed again. " well of to the ball" I took temari arm and walked down stairs were shikamaru was he he took my arm and temaris and we were of

**thanks for reading , please review... also um i will be posting the next chapter soon k **


End file.
